Boat trip
by Demena-x
Summary: Mitche goes on a cruise with her family, meets Mikayla, they connect, fall in love, etc etc etc... Demena. Of course. I hope you like it ;D
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a new Demena story, it's kinda like titanic, but not. So I hope you like it ;D**

_**Mitchie's POV**_

"Mom! Hurry up, we've got 5 minutes until the ship leaves, and Dad's already on the boat, stop doing your damn make-up and lets go already." I whined at my mom, who was extremely slowly putting on more lipstick, which she didn't need. Honestly, I don't see the point in loads of make-up, it just makes people look fake, I only wear a bit of foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. Maybe some lip-gloss as well, but my mom, oh, she goes all out.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, lets go." She said, shooing me out of the bathrooms of the harbour, and to the entrance of the ship, which was about to be closed, so we had to run.

"Tickets?" A man asked us. My mom opened her handbag and pulled out our tickets. The man nodded, and we walked on. We couldn't find my dad, so my mom called him, and found out that he was already in their room.

"Come on, it's this way." My mom said, pointing to a sign that said 'Gold suites', we walked down the corridor, stepping over peoples suitcases along the way, and stopping outside a door with the number '129' on it. My mom opened the door, and my dad smiled at us from where he was standing next to their bed.

"Hey, Mitchie, here's the key card to your room, it's the one opposite ours, so we'll know if you take any girls in the, because we'll see through the peep-hole, and I swear to god Mitchie, if you go in there with a girl and shut the door, that door'll be broken down faster than you'll be able to get her shirt off. We don't want a repeat of our last holiday, understood?" My dad asked. I smirked at the memory of our last holiday, when we went to Australia, last year. I'd recently come out to my parents then, and they were fine with me, but they weren't fine with finding me in bed with a naked girl 2 days into the holiday.

"Yes, father." I said, pretending to be innocent and 'good'. My dad nodded, and said something about going to unpack, I was about to leave, when He called me back.

"And just because I said no girls in your room, it doesn't mean you can go to their room, or a private room, or anywhere else alone." He said, knowing that I would just go to an abandoned janitors room if I had too. I nodded, and went to my room, dragging my suitcase behind me. I wasn't looking where I was going when I fell to the floor after crashing into someone.

"Ow." I said, rubbing the back of my head where I'd hit it on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Asked the girl who had obviously caused me to fall down. I was about to shout at her, and tell her to watch where she was going, but then I looked up at her, and I couldn't. She made my heart stop beating, I swear.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said, still sitting on the floor, just taking in the beauty of the girl in front of me. She had perfect eyes, perfect skin, perfect hair, a perfect figure, and a perfect pair of t…

"Here." She said, interrupting my train of thoughts. She put her hand out and pulled me up, I grinned at her bashfully. She looked into my eyes, and we stayed like that for a while, until My dad came out of his room and cleared his throat. He'd obviously seen us out of his peep-hole. My dad wasn't one of those over-protective dads or anything, he didn't try and stop me having girlfriends, he just knew what I was like, he knew that after around 2 days, I'd end up getting them into bed. I knew he was right though.

"Sorry to interrupt girls, but, Mitchie, you really need to unpack." My dad said, shooting me a controlling look. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Sorry, he's right… can I get your number, so I can call you?" I asked the girl who's name I didn't even know, She looked puzzled.

"Why? I've said like 5 words to you, and you wanna call me?" She asked. I nodded, showing her I was serious.

"I dunno, you seem nice, and you're hot." I said, unconsciously licking my lips as I started at hers. She blushed at my comment, and I winked at her.

"Yeah, I guess… here, give my your hand." She said. I put my hand out to her, and she pulled a pen out of her handbag. She began writing on my hand, and then walked off. I looked at my dad, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"I swear to god, Mitchie, if I find you two in bed together, your ass will be grounded. I love you to death, Mitch, but you're still my 14 year-old daughter. I know you're growing up, faster than most girls your age, but you're still underage. As you know, I don't mind you going to parties, I don't mind you drinking, and I don't mind you staying out late, but like I've told you many times before, I…" I decided to cut him off.

"Draw the line at sex." I said in an extremely bored voice. My dad nodded, and patted my back. He walked back into his room, and I walked to mine, unlocking the door with the key card. The room was nothing special, I'd been in better, I thought it was over-priced, but as my mom always says 'Money's not an issue for us.'

I couldn't be bothered with unpacking yet, so instead, I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and looked at my hand.

_Mikayla.  
87592748 (: Call me x_

I awed at the smiley face she'd drawn. She dotted her 'I' with a heart as well, which, I thought was really cute. I typed the number into my phone, and she picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Hey, it's Mitchie." I said.

"Oh, hey, how's the unpacking going?" She asked jokingly.

"Boring, what you up too?" I asked her.

"Nout, I'm pretty bored." She said, sighing for effect. I giggled quietly.

"Wanna come to my room?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there in a few." She said.

"Mkay, Byeeeeee." I said, stretching the word out. She giggled, and hung up.

2 minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Hey, I wondered how long it'd take for… Oh, Dad, what do you want?" I asked, quickly looking down the hallway for any sign of Mikayla, which there wasn't.

"Nothing, just checking you were okay." He said, quickly looking inside my room.

"Checking for any girl that I may have smuggled in more like." I muttered. He heard me, and shook his head.

"Nope, just wondered how you were. Have fun unpacking." He said, turning around and heading back into his room. Once his door was closed, I saw Mikayla walk around the corner. I quickly ran up to her and pulled her around the corner by the hood of her jumper.

"Sorry, but I need to make you look kind of like a boy before you walk into my room. Put your hood up." I told her. She looked confused, but did as I told her too. I walked so that I was behind her, and looked at her. She was wearing baggy blue jeans, and her Hoody was pale green, so, from the back, she looked relatively boy-like.

"Okay, come on, lets go." I said. She nodded, and we walked to my room. We got in without my dad barging in 3 minutes later, so, so far, so good.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." I said, flopping down onto my bed. Mikayla shrugged and lay down next to me.

"What's there to tell? I'm Mikayla, I hate it when people spell my name as M-I-C-H-A-E-L-A, because that's not how it's spelt. I'm 15, but only by about 2 weeks, I live in NY, My dad's on this cruise with me, my mom abandoned me a year ago, once I'd told her I was gay, I was crushed at first, but my dad convinced me that if she couldn't accept me, she wasn't worth it. I live for shopping and music, and I tend to fall for girls easily." She said, all in one breath. I giggled at how quickly she said it all.

"Well, he has a point…" I said, thinking how horrible it must be to have un-accepting parents. She nodded at my comment, agreeing. "I'm sorry anyway, it must be so horrible to find out that you're mom's ashamed of you… I don't think I'd be able to live like that." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, it was hard, but I'm fine now, I don't need her… So, how about you?" She asked me. I thought about what she'd said.

"Well, I'm Mitchie, 14, but I'm 15 in a month and 13 days, in counting. I told my parents I'm gay about a year and a half ago, and they were totally fine with me. I get away with everything, except sex, They let me drink, they let me stay out late, they let me go to crazy parties with my mates, and all that shit, but they go mental if they find out I've been having sex again. I usually get the girl I want, if I fall for someone, she tends to fall back for me. I practically have a gaydar built into my head, I always know if someone's gay, straight, bi, or unsure. I don't know how, I just do." I said. Mikayla laughed and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Oh, so you think I'm gonna fall for you?" She asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I never said I'm falling for you, so I never said I thought you'd fall for me as well." I told her, although, truth be told, I was falling for her. She looked sad, but quickly put the smile back on her face.

"Oh, okay then." I said quietly.

"Hey, I also never said I _wasn't _falling for you, which I am by the way." I told her. She smirked, and nodded.

"Me too." She said.

"See what I mean?" I asked her. She nodded, and giggled.

**So, I hope you like this, and, as always, it will be carried on if I get some good reviews ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 of boat trip, and yes, I know it's happening fast, but hey ho.**

_**Mitchie's POV**_

We had been lying on my bed, talking and laughing, for ages. I was yet to unpack my junk. Mikayla was probably the only person that I listened to when they were talking about themselves. Something about her was intriguing. I Wanted to find out everything I could about her, and no matter what I did, I couldn't stop smiling at her as her mouth formed the words she was saying.

I didn't realise how long we had been in my room for, but after I finally managed to pull my eyes away from Mikayla's lips, I saw that it was dark outside. It was summer, so the dark came later, which must've meant it was past 9. Vodka time. Hey, that rhymed.

"Erm… lemme interrupt you there, Mikayla. I'm gonna have to love you and leave you for literally a few minutes whilst I go across to my parents room." I told her. She nodded, and I got up, walking across the hallway, and banging on my mom and dads door. My mom answered, her hair a mess, and sweat on her brow. 3 guesses what her and my dad were doing. Eww.

"1. Fix your sex hair, mom, 2. Can I have a bottle of vodka?" I asked. My mom blushed and attempted to smooth her hair. Then she walked into her room, and came back out with a full bottle of triple distilled vodka. My favourite. I smiled, and closed the door.

I saw Mikayla sitting on my bed smiling, but her face dropped a little when she saw the vodka in my hand. She quickly plastered the smile back on her face.

"Hey… erm… I thought you were only going to your parents room?" She asked in a questioning tone. I shrugged, and threw the bottle onto the bed, where it landed with a quiet thud.

"Yeah, I told you, they don't care what I do, as long as I don't have sex. They gave me the bottle." I told her. Mikayla nodded, and lay down on the bed.

I sat back on the bed, and opened the bottle, putting my lips on the rim, and taking a sip. I offered it to Mikayla, who shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't drink." She said. I shrugged, and muttered a 'your loss'.

"So, do you wanna do something? Go somewhere or something? We have a whole ship to explore." She suggested. I nodded, and we got up, the barely touched bottle of vodka left forgotten on my bed as we left the room. I knocked my mom and dads door, and instead of waiting for them to answer, I took the pen and paper out of my bag, and slipped a note under the door.

_Gone exploring with Mikayla. Back by 4. Mitchie x_

4AM was my curfew whilst we were on holiday, and I figured I would stick to it, instead of risking it becoming 3AM.

Mikayla and I walked down the corridors, until we had found the outside deck. There was loud music coming from a few of the pubs, and then I felt Mikayla tug my hand towards her. We attempted to get into a few bars, but they wouldn't let us in without our parents because we were 'underage'.

We ended up in a karaoke bar. Mikayla found us a table, whilst I went to the bar to get drinks.

"What can I get you?" Asked a man in his mid-to-late 30's.

"Diet coke and a beer please." I said casually.

"I can't serve you beer, sorry." He said, pouring the coke and putting it in front of me.

"Oh, come on dude, I'm not gonna say anything." I said, putting the puppy dog look on my face. He shook his head firmly, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll have a normal coke as well then." I said flatly. He nodded, and poured my coke. He put his hand out for the money, and I went into my bag, pulling out my credit card. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to bring the machine, and he did. I put my pin code in, and took the drinks to the table Mikayla had occupied at the front of the room.

"Can you believe the dickhead wouldn't serve me beer?" I asked, obviously pissed off. She giggled, and took a sip from her drink once I'd set it down on the table.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! Anyone would think you were underage." She said sarcastically. I fake glared at her, and sat down on the seat opposite her.

"Okay, now, it's the under 18's karaoke competition. You can sign up at the desk over in the corner. Just put your names and he song you'll be singing, and you're in the competition." Said a man standing on the stage after a really crap and obviously drunk old woman had finished attempting to sing Whitney Houston.

"Wanna do it?" Mikayla asked me. I shrugged. I didn't really like singing in public, but from the look on her face, I could tell Mikayla really wanted to do it.

"Come on… it'll be fun, we can go together." She said, standing up and taking my hand. Before I could object I found myself standing by the desk watching Mikayla write our names on a piece of paper. "Whaddyou wanna sing?" She asked me. I thought about it. I really liked the Celine Dion song, from Titanic.

"Lets do my heart will go on." We both suddenly said together. We giggled, and Mikayla wrote it down. We went back to our seats, and talked as a few kids sung, and attempted to sing, on the stage. We were on our 4th drinks, when they called our names. Mikayla stood up eagerly, where I took my time, the nerves taking over my body.

The music started playing, and my body froze, but somehow started working again when I was supposed to sing. Before I could stop myself, I was belting out the lyrics, with Mikayla doing the same from next to me.

The song finished, and the cheers were unbelievable. Almost as unbelievable as Mikayla's voice. She was amazing.

"Thanks girls, that was fantastic, you girls are amazing, and I gotta say, you have a really good chance of winning this competition." Said one of the judges. We both smiled happily, and went back to our seats. The rest of the competition went on for about 3 and a half hours, and at 12.00, the winner was announced.

"Well, the competition's over, and the judges have made a decision. In 3rd place, winning $100, is Michael Thomas, with his cover of 'Everybody in love'." The main judge said. People cheered, and the boy went up to the stage to accept the money and certificate. "2nd prize, which is $500 and a meet & greet with Cheryl Cole in England, goes to jump and scream, for their cover of 'Use somebody'." He said, which caused a group of 5 kids, around our age, to walk up on stage and collect the money. "And, in 1st place, winning a chance to record in our on-ship studio, and have their CD released in stores, is…" The drum started playing for effect before he opened his mouth again. "Mitchie & Mikayla!" He called. I couldn't believe what he said. Neither of us moved from the shock, so the spotlight shone on us.

"Come on up girls." He said to us. We both got up and went to the stage, where we were given a pass, to show we could record the CD. The pass had some other stuff written on it, but it was too dark to read it.

"Thank you, so much." Mikayla said. People cheered, and we had another drink, then we decided to go to my room. As soon as we got in, I flopped on the bed, and suddenly felt really tired from being comfy. Mikayla climbed onto the bed and lay next to me.

"Mm… I'm tired." I said, turning over to lie on my side to get more comfy. Mikayla smiled, then yawned.

"Me too." She said, turning to her side as well so we were face to face. My eyelids felt heavy, and I was half-asleep when I felt Mikayla start to undress me. I opened my eyes quickly, and saw that she was in fact, undressing me.

"Lift your legs up." She whispered quietly after undoing the zip on my jeans. I did as I was told, and lifted my legs so that Mikayla could slide my jeans down. _Alright, I'm getting laid! By a girl that's fit as!_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help but smile at what I thought was coming, and suddenly, I was no longer tired.

"Arms." She whispered. I put my arms up, and she pulled my shirt up over my head. My clothes lay on the floor, and I was in nothing but my bra & panties… which were lacy pink thongs.

"There you go, now you can go to sleep." She said, quickly pulling her own clothes off and lying in the bed next to me, pulling the covers up over us.

"Wait… what?" I asked. I could've cried when I realised that I wasn't actually getting laid.

"Never sleep in clothes, It's really uncomfortable." She said, rolling over to face me again.

"Oh… I thought that…" I said, trailing off.

"You thought what?" She asked me, smirking. She knew what I was going to say, but she still made me say it. Fuck her… Oh damn. All I could see in my mind after that was Mikayla, naked and sweaty on top of me. Fuck her… Oh fucking hell.

"I thought I was getting laid, You got me horny!" I Told her honestly, in a whinny voice.

"Hey, if you're that horny, you know where the bathroom is." She said, winking at me.

"No way. That's dirty… Can I at least have a kiss? It might make it better." I asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes, and moved her head closer to mine, quickly pecking me on the lips, then pulling away.

"Better?" She asked me, knowing that it wasn't.

"Nope. What I meant to say was 'Can I have a kiss, which will turn into us making out, which will turn into you screaming my name in pleasure." I said. She shrugged.

"No. Mitchie, you may do that kind of thing a lot, but… I'm a virgin. Please don't laugh." She quickly added. I was shocked. I didn't expect someone as fit as her to be a 'good girl', she didn't drink, she didn't go to mad parties, she was a virgin, and she thought I meant a peck when I said kiss. This would be fun.

"Okay… I'll fix that for you soon. Night, Mikayla." I said, closing my eyes.

"You wish… Night, Mitchie." She said. I put my arm around her waist, and hissed her neck, before the tiredness found it's way back to me, and I fell asleep.

**YAY! Part 2 is up. I'm sorry for the wait, but it's half term now, so I have a week of time to update ;D**

**REVIEWS! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's part 3, because it's half term, I have some time, and I got some great reviews asking for more, so, for all my faithful reviewers, here's part 3.**

_**Mitchie's POV**_

"_Oh, god, Mitchie, harder…" She moaned from under me. I don't know when it happened, but at some point, she ended up named underneath me, begging for me to make her release. I did as she asked and pushed harder into her, until I couldn't get in any further. She moaned, and groaned. She screamed my name, before releasing everything she had inside her._

_She practically flooded my bed, but I wasn't complaining. I climbed up the bed so the I was lying next to her, and went to lick her juices off my fingers, when I felt her grab my hand and lick it off herself._

"_Hey! No fair." I whinned._

"_It's okay, you can have yours when I'm done with you." She said. Before I could object, she'd crawled down the bed and ripped my thongs off me._

_Her fingers quickly plunged inside me, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning._

"_Oh… Mikayla… fuck… f-faster… harder…" I shouted, pulling my pillow over my face in an attempt to make my shouts quieter._

"Mitchie…" I felt myself being shook. I opened my eye, and saw Mikayla looking down on me. She wasn't naked, she wasn't sweaty, she wasn't inside me. But somehow, I was still getting pleasure. I looked down and saw that my own hand was the cause of my pleasure.

"I thought you said that was dirty." She stated, looking down at my hand. I quickly pulled it out, mid-orgasm, and blushed.

"Not my fault… I was dreaming." I told her quietly. I pulled my covers up over my face, only to have them pulled back to my neck again by Mikayla.

"I know you were dreaming. I figured that from you _screaming_ my name and waking me up. My god, you're a fucking horn-dog." She told me. I shrugged, and rolled over so I was lying on my stomach. Mikayla started to move, I could feel the bed shift under me.

"Sorry… I have perverted dreams… my parents have been trying to get me to see a therapist to help with them. I keep refusing to go though. I like my perverted dreams." I told her stubbornly. It's true; I do like my perverted dreams… except from the times I end up fucking myself.

"Fair enough, anyway, it's 9.00, lets go to breakfast." She said, jumping off the bed revealing herself in a black bra, and matching black girl-boxers with a pair of red lips printed on the left hand side. I smiled at how hot she looked. Her toned & tanned stomach was perfect. Her belly-button ring shone perfectly in the sun from outside. Her hair was slightly a mess from sleeping on it, but she still looked perfect. I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me.

"You got some clothes I can borrow whilst we have breakfast? I don't like wearing the same clothes two days in a row." She asked, still standing in her underwear. I guessed she'd noticed me staring because she crossed her arms across her chest to cover up as much of her cleavage as possible. I nodded, and pointed to my closet.

"Knock yourself out." I said, getting off the bed and walking to the closet next to her. I quickly grabbed some tight short-shorts, and a belly-button vest-top, so that I could show off my belly-bar. That's another thing, we both have out belly-buttons pierced.

"Got anything that's more… not slutty, and more boy-ish?" She asked me. I shrugged, and flicked through the clothes. I didn't even remember putting my clothes is there, I must've done it at some point though. I pulled out a soccer shirt that I got from England… for some team… Chelsea I think, and a pair of white three-quarter length trousers.

"This do?" I asked, holding the clothes out for her. She nodded, and took the clothes from me.

"Underwear?" She asked, obviously embarrassed. I pointed to the drawer by my bed, and she walked over, grabbing a bra and some panties, typically the most un-girliest ones I had. She went into the bathroom, and came out 5 minutes later when I was completely naked from the waist up. I was looking for a bra, bent over my drawers.

"Nice tits." Mikayla said, which caused me to look up. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and blushed. "I mean erm… you really should put a bra on." She said, walking over to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, good thinking batman. And hey! It's unfair, you've seen my tits, now I get to see yours. Tit for tat… or tit for tit." I told her, in the hope that she may take her top off.

"Well, I guess it's only fair." She said, pulling my t-shirt off, quickly followed by her pulling my bra down her chest to reveal her perfectly sized and rounded breasts. My mouth opened and I swear, I was practically drooling. The time didn't last long enough, and she quickly put her my bra back on, and pulled my t-shirt back over her head. I put a bra on myself, followed by the tight belly-button top.

"Wow, you look really nice." She said, as we walked out of my door.

"Thanks, you too." I said, looking at Mikayla. Although she was dressed like a boy, she still looked beautiful. Her hair was now in a loose pony-tail, and even though she had no make-up on again, she looked amazing. I was about to lock my door when I heard my dads voice behind me.

"Mitchie, A word, please?" He asked, gesturing towards his suite. I nodded, and told Mikayla to stay where she was, which she agreed to.

"What the hell was she doing coming from your room?" He asked. I giggled in my head at the double meaning of what he said. I shrugged.

"We didn't sleep together, if that's what you mean." I said.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Well you should. She slept over, we went out to the karaoke bar, and by the way, we won a competition and get to record a few songs tomorrow, get them put onto a CD, and get the CD released. But anyway, like I said, she slept over, that's it. We're not even dating dad!" I told him. He looked unconvinced.

"Well, that's never stopped you before. And congratulations on winning the contest." He added quickly. I nodded.

"Thanks, and I know daddy, but I _really_ like Mikayla. She's sweet, and kind, and funny, She's everything I've ever wanted in a girl, and I don't wanna just fuck her and leave her this time. I wanna be with her. Please believe me daddy." I told him, almost in tears. I always had been really emotional. I think it was the tears that were building up in my eyes that made him believe me.

"You're right, I believe you Mitchie, you obviously really like this girl, more that any other girl you've ever been with. I'm gonna trust you with her, but please, Mitchie, don't abuse my trust." He said, smiling sadly at me. I nodded, and a tear slipped out of my eye.

"Okay Daddy, thank you." I said, hugging him. He hugged me back and rubbed my back. My tears stopped, and I felt okay again. He noticed and let go of me.

"Mitchie, go get your girl, just, _please, _don't sleep with her." He said. He really didn't want me to sleep with her, and right now, that wasn't the first thing on my mind.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I won't, and besides, she's a good girl, she's a virgin, and she doesn't drink either, so I think you're safe." I said. My dad nodded, and opened the door for me to go.

Mikayla was standing there, smiling, and before I could even say 'hi' too her, I felt her lips connected t mine.

I kissed her back, and we ended up in the position of her with her back against the wall, with me leaning against her, pinning her hands above her head.

We broke apart, and rested our foreheads against eachothers. I felt lightheaded, but I ignored the feeling because I was so happy at what had just happened.

"I… wow… what was that for?" I asked.

"Those doors aren't sound proof, I heard everything you said to your dad, and I acted on impulse. At first I was worried that I'd just be another one of your fuck buddies, but after what you said, I realised that you were serious when you said you were falling for me." She said happily, kissing me again.

"I… Yeah, I meant it. Now come on, I'm hungry." I said, taking her hand and intertwining our fingers. I lead us to the first class breakfast hall, and gave the man at the counter my name. He pointed to a table, and I waited by Mikayla.

"Name?" He asked her.

"Mikayla Gomez." She said.

"Sorry, you're in 2nd class, this is 1st class. Please go to your breakfast hall." The man said.

"She's with me." I quickly said. The man eyed me for a moment, and nodded.

"Go ahead." He said.

We walked to our table, and ordered drinks. Mikayla got orange juice, I got coffee. We sat and looked into each others eyes for what felt like forever, but were pulled apart when the waitress cleared her throat. We looked to her, and she put our drinks down in front of us.

"So, Mikayla, I was wondering… ever since that kiss…" I was about to carry on when Mikayla interrupted me.

"Wow, you've been thinking for a whole 15 minutes, I'm impressed, I thought rich kids were incapable of thinking for longer that 10 minutes." She said jokingly. I gave her a mock glare, and carried on what I was saying.

"I'm ignoring that comment, and carrying on with what I was going to say. Anyway, Mikayla, I was thinking, for a whole 15 minutes… will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully. Mikayla took a sip of her coffee, the pulled a disgusted face.

"This tastes like shit… but yes, I'll gladly be your girlfriend." She said. We both leant across the table and our lips met again.

**Did you like it? x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's part 4 ;D I decided to put a bit from Mikayla's POV, because we haven't heard from her head yet. & By the way, in this story, it's updated with Selena's hairstyle. It's really short, like in the 'Magic' music video. I don't know why that was important, but you know now :L**

_**Mikayla's POV.**_

"Dad! I'm back! Sorry I was out all night without telling you!" I called, locking the door behind me. My Dad emerged from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes, but smiling at me.

"It's okay, Mickey, Did you have *yawn* fun?" He asked, it was obvious I had just woken him up. I nodded at him, and he tiredly nodded back.

"Late night?" I asked him, knowingly. He nodded, and rubbed his forehead. "Hangover?" I asked as well, he nodded again, and fell down onto the couch, where he rested his head on a pillow.

"I saw you performing last night in the Karaoke bar, you and that girl were really good. Who is she?" He asked me. I smiled at the fact that my dad was there. I loved it when my dad was there for stuff like that. Even though I didn't know he was there, it still made me unbelievably happy.

"That was my girlfriend, Mitchie, as of this morning, she's also gonna be recording the songs with me." I said. My dad nodded, and I went into my room to get ready.

I came back out about 15 minutes later with my hair tied back into a tight pony-tail, and a pair of combat shorts. I had my bikini top on, instead of a T-shirt. I'd grabbed a towel, some clean underwear, and the clothes I borrowed from Mitchie, and was ready to go meet her again at the pool bar.

"Dad, I'm going to meet Mitchie, I'll be back by 5, okay?" I asked. He nodded, then turned around to face me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Before you do, sit down for a bit, I need to talk to you. It's kinda important." He said, patting the seat next to him. I walked over to the couch, and sat next to him, curious at what he wanted to say. "Sweetie, You know I trust you, but… are you thinking of having… it… with this Mitchie girl?" He asked me.

"No, daddy, I promise." I said. He looked like he believe me.

"Because, even if you are, I'm okay with it, I know you're growing up now, and you probably think you're ready, but, if you do, just make sure that you're definitely ready, I don't want you to do something you'll regret." He said. I nodded.

"I promise Dad, I'll make sure I know I'm ready, but right now, I'm not, I'm not even thinking about having sex with Mitchie, I'm just thinking about being with her. I know I've only known here for a day, but I think she could be the one." I said. My dad smiled and shook his head.

"Young love, eh? Anyway, you can go now, if you want." He said. I hugged him, and said bye again. After I'd left the room, I bumped into Mitchie.

"We can't keep meeting like this." Mitchie said, rubbing her head. I giggled, and nodded in agreement. I took her hand in mine, and intertwined our fingers. We headed towards the pool, where neither of us swam, we just sun-bathed, on the same sun-bed. We were squeezed together tightly, but I didn't mind, It was nice.

"You're attention passengers, we are stopping the ship for 2 hours so that people can go swimming in the sea. Please report to the rear of the ship for masks and breathing tanks if you wish to participate." Said a mans voice over the speaker. I looked at Mitchie hopefully, and she shook her head.

"No way. Nuh-uh, I hate swimming with fish." She said stubbornly. I put on my best cute face, and she gave in. We got our masks and breathing things, and jumped into the sea from the back of the boat.

It was so fun. We held each others hands and swam through the sea. We saw fish, sea-horses, octopuses and lots of other sea-creatures. I even saw Mitchie smile when she saw the clownfish swim away from us, which reminded me of Finding Nemo.

The two hours ended to quickly, and we were back on the ship, drying ourselves off.

"Hey, wanna go to lunch? It's 1.00." Mitchie asked Me. I sighed. I really didn't feel like moving.

"Mish. Too comfy to move." I said. Mitchie giggled, and got up, giving me more space on the sun-bed. I groaned at being moved from my comfy position, and reluctantly got up as well. We got into the pool, leaving our stuff on the sun-bed, and swam across to the pool bar. We found empty seat, which, like the others, were under water. The water came to just above my belly-button, and the same with Mitchie. Within 5 minutes of reading the water-proof menu, a man swam over to us to take our orders.

"Erm… I'll have a small French fries and a diet coke please." I said, with a smile.

"And for you?" He asked me.

"I'll get the same, and a pint of cider and black." Mitchie said casually, although I could see how hopeful she was that he'd serve her.

"I can't sell you that, sorry." He said to her.

"Oh, come on, please?" She asked, putting on a seductive smirk. I giggled at her.

"Fine, you're gonna get me fired if anyone sees though." He said, obviously worried.

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping things a secret." She said, running a perfectly manicured finger down his cheek, which made him blush. I also noticed that his trousers suddenly became tighter. It took everything in me not to laugh. The waiter left, and came back quickly with our drinks.

"Here you go, now, girl with the alcohol, how old are you?" He asked her.

"14. Nearly 15"

"Well, I'm 17, fancy meeting me after my shift in an hour? My cabin's empty." He said, winking at her. Suddenly, my blood was boiling with anger at the waiter.

"No thanks, here, meet my _girl_friend." She said, stressing the girl, as she took my hand in hers. I smiled triumphantly, but the waiter didn't stop.

"Well, maybe you can bring your girlfriend with you? More fun." He said. I nearly choked on my coke when he said that, I was praying that Mitchie wouldn't say yes.

"No thanks, we have plans." She said. He was about to say something else when His manager called him back to work.

"Wow, that was weird." I said.

"For you maybe, I'm used to guys trying to get me into bed." She said, having a mouthful of her Cider.

"Here you go girls, and babe, if you ever change your mind about being a dyke, you know where to find me." He said. I saw Mitchie get a pissed expression on her face.

"What did you just call me?" She whispered in a deadly tone. The waiter looked scared, and scratched the back of his neck.

"A… erm… Dyke." He said, so quietly he was barely audible. Mitchie didn't reply, instead, her fist collided with his face, attracting the attention of the elderly woman next to us, but no-one else. The waiter, who's name we didn't know yet, glared at Mitchie whilst holding his bloody nose. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the blood trickle from his nose, My girlfriend's a badass tough nut. Nice.

"You'll pay for that one, bitch. You, and your girlfriend." He said, walking off.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Mitchie muttered, loud enough for him to hear. I couldn't help but worry at what he said though.

After eating our fries, Mitchie paid with her credit card, she said she didn't mind, but I still felt bad. We swam back to the sun-beds, and dried off. Then we went back to our former position of being squeezed together on one sun-bed, with Mitchie half on-top of me. But like I said before, I wasn't gonna be stupid enough to complain.

My phone vibrated from next to us on the table, and I reluctantly picked it up to read the text.

_Mickey, We're going to dinner at 5, you can bring your girlfriend if you want, I'd love to meet her.  
Love Dad x_

"Hey, Mitch?" I asked. She mumbled, obviously half asleep. "Wanna come to dinner with me and my Dad tonight? He said he'd love to meet you. We're going at 5." I told her.

"Yeah, sure, but lets sleep now, I'm tired, and the heat's making me even more tired." She said, yawning. I nodded, I knew she couldn't see me because she was on top of me, but I knew she felt it.

We woke up around 2 hours later when the Man was speaking over the speaker again. Mitchie moaned loudly, and at first, I thought she was having a perverted dream again, but then she muttered something about '5 more minutes mom', and I knew she was just moaning because she'd been woken up. I blindly reached for my phone, and saw that it was 3.30, we had and hour and a half to get ready for dinner.

"Mitch, We need to go get ready, We're going to dinner in an hour and a half." I said, gently pushing her off me. She moaned again, and stood up whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, I'll come to your room in an hour and a quarter, yeah?" She asked. I nodded, and leant in to kiss her.

"See you later." I said happily.

I walked back to my room. Our rooms are on opposite sides of the ship, which is why we didn't walk back together.

"Dad! I'm back, Mitchie's coming here in about an hour and 10." I told my dad, who was in the kitchen getting a can of beer out of the refrigerator.

"Great, sweetie, you can take a shower, then get ready… And honey, the restaurant we're going to is kinda fancy, so, would you mind… dressing like… a girl…?" He asked me. I nodded, and went to take a shower. I was slightly unhappy at the idea of having to wear un-comfy, pink, girl clothes, But I wasn't that bothered by it. I jumped in the shower, and was done after 10 minutes.

I flicked trough my closet to the end at the left, where I kept my very few girlie clothes. I pulled out a thin red jumper with a picture of a black guitar and stars on it, and a pair of white skin-tight jeans. I put them on quickly, and grabbed my brown UGG boots.

I grabbed my small make-up bag which contained only foundation, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I applied my make-up, which took a while because I kept poking myself in the eye. As you can tell, I don't wear make-up often.

Then, I decided to curl my hair, which made it look even shorter that it usually was. It usually went down to my shoulders, now it went down to my chin.

"Mikayla! Door!" My dad called just as I was putting my curling iron away. I ran to the door, to be greeted by a beautiful looking Mitchie. Her eyes were dark and smoky from the amount of make-up she was wearing, and her hair was straightened with her fringe slightly to the side. I smiled at her, then looked at what she was wearing.

Black skin-tight Chanel jeans and a tight White T-shirt with a big red heart in the middle with an arrow going through it. She looked taller than usual, and I noticed she was wearing heals.

"You look beautiful." We both said at the same time, which caused us both to erupt into a fit of giggles.

**Did you like? ;D Review? x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here's part 5. I know where this story's going now, and I've decided that there will ****not**** be a character death, and there ****may**** be a sequel, depending on the reviews I get. Yes, The waiter guy will have a very important part in this story, but I'm not gonna give away to much yet.**

_**Mitchie's POV**_

Mikayla looked beautiful. She made my heart stop again. Every time I see her I think she looks beautiful, but this time, she looked Stunning.

"You look beautiful." We both said at the same time, then burst out in a fit of gigges.

"Come on, I want you to meet my dad." She said. I took a deep breath, and got ready to be charming and sweet. Yes, I can act like that around parents. All my friends and Ex's parents think I'm the perfect little girl, they all love me. Now to add Mikayla's dad to the list.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gomez." I said, politely. Mikayla's dad smiled, and shook my hand.

"Please, call me Jake, and It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mitchie." He said with a smile. I put my charming smile on as well, and let go of his hand. "So, Mitchie, Mikayla tells me you're her girlfriend." He said. I nodded.

"Yes, sir, I really like your daughter, and I hope it's okay with you that I'm dating her." I asked hopefully. I didn't really care what he said, I was gonna keep dating her whether he liked it or not, but it's always nice to ask. Jake nodded, and turned to Mikayla.

"I like this one, Mick, She's a keeper." He said, which Caused me and Mikayla to smile. "Right, the table's booked for 5, shall we go?" Jake asked us. Mikayla and I nodded, and I took Mikayla's hand in my own, intertwining our fingers. We went into one of the higher-class restaurants, called the Marque De Napa. It was a foreign place, I'm not exactly ure what country, but it sounded Greek. We sat down at our table, and the waitress took our orders for drinks, for one I didn't attempt to but alcohol, since we were with Mikayla's dad, so I just ordered a Diet Soda, whilst Mikayla ordered a Regular Soda, and her Dad ordered a Beer. The drinks came, and we were deep into conversation. Mikayla's dad really seemed to like me, he kept saying that I was good for Mikayla, and that she hadn't smiled so much since her mom left, which made me feel proud.

"Girls, will you excuse me for a moment, I need to use the restroom." Jake said, getting up to go to the bathroom. We nodded, and once he was out of sight, Mikayla smirked at me.

"Wow, I didn't think you had a polite, good girl, side." Mikayla said, having a sip of her soda. I smiled proudly.

"I don't, this is just an act for your dad, so that he wont decide that I'm a bad influence on you." I told her honestly, she giggled, and was about to say something else, when her Dad returned, followed by the waitress with our food, which she set down on the table.

We ate, whilst having an interesting discussion about School. Okay, it wasn't interesting at all, but I pretended it was. I Had to make a good impression, after all.

"Here's your check, Sir." Said the waitress after she'd taken the plates away, and offered us the dessert menu, which we all declined because the dinner filled us up. Mikayla's dad looked at the check, and reached into his pocket, pulling his wallet out.

"Oh, shoot, I'm 25 short; can you girls wait here whilst I run back to the room to get the money?" Jake asked. Mikayla nodded, but I decided that he shouldn't have to pay for my food, and I didn't mind paying for Mikayla, plus, I was trying to make a good impression. I pulled my credit card out of my purse.

"Don't worry, I got this." I said, looking to the waitress, who left to go and get the card machine. She returned with it and I put my pin-code in.

"Such a gentle-girl." Mikayla said, smiling at me. I took my card back and put it away again, and winked at Mikayla.

"You know it."

"Mitchie, you didn't have to do that, I'll pay you back when we go back to the room." Jake said.

"No, it's really okay, money's really not a big deal with my family, my parents wont mind." I told him honestly. He nodded, and got up from the table.

"If you insist, are you coming back to our room?" He asked me. I looked to Mikayla, and she nodded, telling me I could, and I nodded. "Great, you can sleep over if you want." He offered. I was pretty surprised, My dad would _never_ offer my girlfriend to sleepover. Especially when he knew for a fact that she was my girlfriend.

"Okay, thanks, I'll have to go back to my room and get some stuff, and then go to my parent's room to tell them." I told him. He nodded, and Mikayla offered to come with me. We parted ways from Jake, and headed towards my room.

"My dad _really_ likes you." Mikayla said.

"Great." I said, proudly.

"You know, I'm so glad I've met you, I don'…" She was interrupted by a man standing there in front of us. He had a knife in his pocket. There was no-one around, we were in an empty corridor, it was just us three.

"Come with me, now, girls, and I won't kill you." He said, pulling the knife out of his pocket, I couldn't help but think he sounded familiar. I could feel Mikayla shaking, her hand was vibrating in mine. I knew she was scared, and honestly, so was I.

"O-Okay." I said. We followed him up the empty corridor and into a dark room.

"I told you you'd pay." Said the man. That was when I realised that he was the waiter from before. He turned the lights on, and took his face-mask off. It was him alright. "Sit down, now!" He said, pointing to the two chairs. We did as we were told, scared of what he would do, He came up to us, and started tying Mikayla to the chair with some ropes. He stuck a gag in her mouth to prevent her from speaking, which was when I realised that it was just like in films.

"Look, please, Mikayla did _nothing_ wrong, please, don't hurt her, kill me for all I care, just _please _let her go." I pleaded with him as he started tying me up the same as Mikayla.

"And have her tell? Do you think I'm stupid. You're _both_ going to suffer." He said, with a twisted smirk on his face. He gagged me as well, and I saw a tear slip from Mikayla's eye, and then the waiter stood in front of us. He opened his mouth, and started speaking again.

"Now, Cider and Black girl, You're going to fuck me, and you're going to fuck me hard, just like I asked you to earlier, and because you said no before, this time, you girlfriend's going to watch." He said, which caused my body to freeze from fear. I could hear muffled shouts coming from Mikayla, but they weren't loud. I could see the fear in her eyes, and I think she could see the fear in mine as well.

The rest was a blur, a painful, scary, disgusting blur. I felt sick to my stomach, and all I could hear was the waiter guy's sick moans, and Mikayla's muffled cries. Tears leaked from my eyes most of the night, and when he was done, once he'd _cummed_, He started hitting Mikayla and I, obviously leaving marks.

He kicked me in the stomach, and then untied us. He took the gags from our mouths, and told us to stand up.

"If you tell _anyone_ of this, I'll make sure you two are thrown over-board. Understand?" He asked, I nodded, shaking violently, and so did Mikayla. He pushed us out of the door which he'd unlocked, and I collapsed outside. Everything went dark, and all I could hear was Mikayla's sobs.

**So, I know it's short, but it's how I wanted to end the chapter. I hope to get more reviews on this chapter, because I didn't get many before.**

**Loveeeee Tashaaaaa x**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I liked the reviews I got in the last chapter, and, because I'm scared of what ****kitty-squyres**** will do to me if I don't update, here's the 6****th**** chapter :D**

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I woke up with a head ache. I looked around the room, and recognised it as Mikayla's. Her dad was sitting on my left hand side, and she was sitting on my right hand side. She and her dad both smiled brightly when they saw that I was awake. Mikayla quickly hugged me, and kissed my cheek.

"Are you okay, Mitchie? Mik said that you passed out on your way back to your room, and hit your head off the wall, which is how you got that bruise. She said she was worried about you. She called me and I carried you back here. You've been asleep for 3 and a half hours." Mikayla's dad said. I looked at Mikayla, and her eyes pleaded with me not to mention the waiter. I'd have to talk to her about that later.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why I passed out, but I'm okay now, I guess." I said, rubbing my forehead. Mikayla put her hand on top of mine, and squeezed it gently. I smiled weakly at her, and her Dad went out of the room, saying something about giving us some time to talk.

"Mitchie, I was so worried about you… are you sure you're okay?" Mikayla asked me, her eyes glazing over with tears.

"Yeah, I am… I'm so sore. I was never this sore after being with all them girls, but after him… it hurt so much." I said, pulling the covers up to my chin. Mikayla offered a forced smile, and squeezed my hand lightly.

"It'll get better, I promise… I can't believe you had to go through that. It was so horrible to have to watch. I kept trying to look away, but then another man came in and held my head so that I had to watch. Every time I closed my eyes, he slapped me." She said. I felt really bad for her. It was awful to go through, and it must've been horrible to watch as well. I was literally ready to kill the waiter.

"Mickey, we need to tell your dad. And my parents. They'll help, they'll sort it." I told her. Mikayla looked like she was considering it, then nodded her head.

"Dad! Can you come in here, please? We need to talk to you." Mikayla called. Her dad came in quickly. "Will you go to room 129, in the gold area, and get Mitchie's parents, tell them that it's urgent, then we need to talk to all of you together." Mikayla said. Her dad nodded, and silently left.

"It'll be okay, it'll all get better, in time. I promise." Mikayla said, kissing my forehead. I smiled at her, then lifted my head up, to kiss her. Our lips connected, and she licked my bottom lip for me to give her entrance, I was about to, but then, all I could see in my mind was the waiter, kissing me. I pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I keep seeing _him_." I said. Mikayla nodded in understandment.

"It's okay, I promise, It'll all go back to normal, in time. I'm not saying it'll be soon, because it probably won't, but It will get better." She said. She moved so she was sitting on the bed next to me. I pushed myself up against the pillows, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Girls, Mitchie's parents are here, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Mikayla's dad asked. My mom and dad walked in and my mom gasped.

"Oh my god! Where did you get that bruise?" My mom asked, walking over to me, and sitting in Mikayla's former seat. My dad stood next to her, and Mikayla's dad sat back in his seat.

"I didn't 'just pass out', And I didn't hit my head. I… I got… I got…" I tried to say it, but I couldn't, I couldn't make the words leave my mouth, and Mikayla noticed.

"It's okay, I'll tell them." She said. I nodded, and she told them the story of the waiter at lunch and the rape. Our dads looked like they were about to cry, and as soon as Mikayla had said I was raped, my mom ran to the bathroom to be sick, saying she couldn't listen to the rest of the story. As soon as Mikayla was done telling the story, both our dads stood up.

"I'll kill him." They both said at the same time. The nodded at each other, and ran out of the room. Mikayla and I quickly got off the bed and followed them. They ran across the boat, not sure who they were looking for. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him, and so did Mikayla. Our dads turned round and looked at us.

"That's him." I whispered, pointing at him. Mikayla pointed as well, and our Dad's stormed off. Mikayla's dad grabbed him round the neck, and pulled him to the side, and my dad started punching him. We walked over to them, and joined the crowd of people watching.

"Who… the fuck… are you?!" He asked, struggling to breath because Mikayla's dad was now holding him up against the wall by his neck. My dad punched him again, and then growled at him.

"Have fun with my daughter, did you? Have fun making his daughter watch? Well, now, We're gonna have fun Killing you." He said, his knee colliding with his stomach. Mikayla's dad let his grip around his neck go, and elvowed him in the stomach. My dad raised his fist again, but was stopped by a whistle going on.

"Ship police. Stop what you're doing, now." A man called. The crowd all suddenly disappeared, and our dads were left standing by the waiter guy. "I want you three to come with me, Now." He said, pushing them across the deck. We followed them to a on-ship police station. It looked exactly like a real police station. There were people in police uniforms, and cells. Only one had someone in, she looked drunk.

"Right, I wanna know what happened, and I wanna know now." The police man said.

We were let out at 6.30 the next morning. Well, we were let out, the waiter was kept in for rape.

"Mitchie, sweetie, we're gonna get off this ship. You need to be at home. They're sending someone with our yacht to come and get us." My mom told me when we were back in our room.

"What? No! What about Mikayla?!" I asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but lets face it. You need to be at home, and you were never gonna see her again after the 2 week cruise anyway. I know it's been only 3 days, but you really do need to be home with us. You'll be back at school in 3 weeks, and you'll be around your friends, you'll forget all about Mikayla." My dad tried to console me, but it wasn't working.

"How can you think I'll just 'forget' about her? I _love _her!" I said. I didn't realise I did love her until I'd said it.

"Mitchie, you've known her for 3 days, you can't love her, it's to soon. You're just being stupid." My dad said. I shook my head, but he ignored me. I lay down on their bed, and fell asleep.

"Mitchie… The yacht's gonna be here in an hour. Your stuff's all packed, so you can go say goodbye to Mikayla. Just be back here in 45 minutes, okay?" My dad said, shaking me. I looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 11Am. I got up out the bed, and ran to Mikayla's room, not bothering to change or do my hair. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Mikayla.

"Mickey! Open up!" I called. Mikayla answered the door, looking tired.

"I have to go home, babe, My parents are saying I need to be back at home. I'm gonna miss you so much." I said. Mikayla burst into tears, then and there, and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, and we sat on her couch.

"I… I know I've only known you for 3 days… but… I think… No… I know… that I love you." I said. She was about to say something, but I cut her off. "And I don't think I'll ever move on from you. You were the only girl that's ever made me feel like this. I'll never forget these last 3 days. I promise." I said, leaning forward to kiss her. She didn't try and make the kiss go further this time, she just simply gave me a lingering kiss.

"I love you too, Mitchie." She said. I smiled, a real smile.

"I'll find you… I'll see you again, some day, some how, I'll find you. I promise." I told her. Mikayla smiled, and kissed me again.

My phone vibrated, and it was my mom.

_Yacht's here, come back now, please xx_

Tears fell and I hugged her tightly.

"I have to go… Bye… I love you." I said quietly, through my sobs. Mikayla matched my sobs, and let go of me.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered.

"I don't wanna go either, But I promise, I'll find you again, some day, some how." I said, getting up off the couch.

"Bye, Mitchie… I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mickey, I always will." I said.

The yacht ride home was long, I couldn't stop crying the whole way. We drove back to our house, and I ran straight to my room.

I didn't speak to anyone for the last 3 weeks of summer. I didn't leave my room, I barely ate, and to top it off, on the morning I had to go back to school, I was sick.

"Morning class, have a good holiday?" The home-room teacher asked. No-one answered, and she carried on. "Anyway, we have a new student joining us, she got moved down a year, so she's a little older than you lot, and she's came here all the way from NY. Lets give a warm welcome to Mikayla Gomez." The teacher said it, and my head snapped up. There she was, standing there, here eyes were red and puffy, and I knew she had been crying. I couldn't stop myself from getting up, running to the front, and hugging her.

"Mickey! I can't believe you're here!" I said, through my happy tears. She didn't say anything, she just hugged me tightly.

"Mitchie, please, take your seat, Mikayla, you can sit by Mitchie since it seems like you already know her. But Mitchie, Do _not_, drag her down with you this year." The teacher said. I smiled, and we sat down.

It was gonna be the beginning of a great year.

**A week later**

I'd been sick every morning for the past week, and I was really worried, so after school, Mickey and I went to the drug store. Mikayla insisted that I buy a pregnancy test.

I sat in the toilet cubicle, holding the white stick with the pink plus sign in front of me, begging in my head for it to change.

"Mitch? What is it? Pos or Neg?" She asked, knocking the door. I slid the test under, and she gasped.

"Mitchie… It'll be okay, I promise." She said.

"I can't do it Mick," I told her, unlocking the door. I stepped out, and she hugged me. "I have to get an abortion… I can't look after a kid, I'm 14." I told her.

"Okay, Okay. It'll be okay, I promise, I'll be with you, every step of the way."

And she was.

**So, I decided to end it, I hope you liked my ending :D x**


End file.
